


You've got the power and control

by nightskyalex



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, here I am with more punk Will and pastel Alex smut, im sorry, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskyalex/pseuds/nightskyalex
Summary: Alex, his sweet, innocent little Alex, has a big pink dildo hidden underneath his bed.Will feels like he has been winded as he takes the toy out of the cardboard container to closely inspect it. Yes, they have had sex before, and Will would be the first to admit how somewhat kinky Alex could be. But the thought of the boy having something so obcene tucked away under his bed, the thought of Alex using it on himself with his parents downstairs, the thought of Alex thinking of him as he fucks himself had Will's cock growing harder in his jeans.





	You've got the power and control

It wasn't an exaggeration when Will said he would die to hear Alex's laugh again.

Perched at the end of the younger boy's bed, his fingers grazed underneath Alex's hoodie, causing the boy to giggle and squirm. The dusting of pink hues that scattered over Alex's cheeks made his eyes seem brighter, more vibrant. His hair was long enough now to sweep just over his right eye, and dyed a pastel pink that matched his personality. The noises he let out were soft, almost like he was high off the attention he was receiving from the older boy as he grasped Will's hands to stop the gentle assault. Will had to stop and marvel at the size difference, how his hands practically engulfed Alex's. 

It wasn't just their hands, Will towered over Alex, being 7 inches taller then him and much broader. He relished in the feeling of how _big_ he was compared to Alex, how much he could dominate all his senses without lifting a finger.

"Will please-" Alex giggled, gently pushing the older boy's hands and pulling the sleeves of his hoodie so they covered half of his own. Looking down at him, Will realises how soft and innocent the boy looked and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Alright, alright" Will replied, leaning down to press his lips against Alex's and brushing a hand through his hair. He felt the boy shuffle and glanced upwards as Alex got off the bed, _christ_ Will forgot what he was wearing; the pink hoodie that had became almost Alex's signature look paired with black fishnets that took Will's breath away whenever he admired them. He wondered how it was that a boy could look so adorable and so _fuckable_ at the same time.

"Gotta go to the bathroom, be right back" Alex mumbled, kissing Will before heading towards the door.

"Alright pretty boy, don't take too long, I haven't finished with you yet" Will winked, knowing the reaction it would aquire from Alex and almost laughing at the way Alex's cheek darkened and his breath stuttered.

After the door was shut, Will got up to stretch his limbs and felt his heel brush against a box underneath Alex's bed. Probably just a box of clothes or some shit was Will's first thought, but his mind was sent into a whirlwind as he reached down to move it and stared dumbfoundedly at the contents within.

Alex, his sweet, innocent little Alex, has a big pink dildo hidden underneath his bed.

Will feels like he has been winded as he takes the toy out of the cardboard container to closely inspect it. Yes, they have had sex before, and Will would be the first to admit how somewhat kinky Alex could be. But the thought of the boy having something so obcene tucked away under his bed, the thought of Alex using it on himself with his parents downstairs, the thought of Alex thinking of _him_ as he fucks himself had Will's cock growing harder in his jeans.

He heard the door creak open and a gasp before he looked up and into the eyes of a very red Alex.

"Will...I-"

"So, care to explain what I've just found baby?"

Alex feels like he can't breathe, drowning in the embarressment and humiliation and arousal that this whole situation was making him feel. He fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie and refused to meet Will's eyes as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Oh I'm sorry" Will starts, getting up and striding towards Alex, placing a finger under his chin and tilting his head to make Alex look at him. "I didn't quite hear that, do you want to repeat and explain what I've just found underneath your bed?"

Alex merely whimpers, eyes glazing over as his hand grasps at Will's jacket. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Will leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"God I didn't realise you were so filthy" Will hisses, grabbing Alex's waist "Here I was thinking you were oh so innocent, but you're nothing but a needy slut aren't you"

Alex trembles as he nods weakly, his cock painfully hard as he pushes his hips forward. Will smirks at him before pushing him into the wall and pressing his knee into Alex's crotch, laughing at the whine the boy lets out.

"What do you think of when you fuck yourself angel?" Will asks, suspecting he knows the answer already.

"Y-You, _fuck_ , I think of you fucking me...holding me down a-and making me take it, please" Alex stuttered, grinding down shamefully onto Wills leg.

"Yeah I bet you do, can't cope with just waiting for me to come 'round, always need something filling you up, hm?" Will leans down to press kisses along Alex's jawline, down to his neck before he sucks and bites at Alex's pulse point. He sucks a significant sized bruise before he pulls away and curls his fingers around Alex's jaw, making his lips part and shoving a finger into Alex's mouth.

"Here's what's gonna happen doll" Will starts, gazing at how Alex's eyes flutter as he gags and sucks on Will's finger before he shoves another one in. "You are gonna show me exactly how you fuck yourself with that toy and maybe, if you're good, i'll fuck you and make you cum"

With that, Will pulls his fingers out of Alex's mouth and shoves the smaller boy onto the bed, grabbing the toy and the lube from the drawer and handing it to him. He then sits in front of him and stares at him expectantly.

Alex feels his cheeks burn and his fingers shake as he pulls down his fishnets, feeling a swell of pride as he hears Will inhale deeply and groan at the sight of him. He then grabs the lube and coats his finger, easing it into himself and gasping. He soon realises he wants more, _needs_ more, as he inserts a second, then third finger.

"Yeah, such a good boy" Will coos at him "Doing so well for me"

Alex moans at the praise and speeds up, stretching himself so he can accomadate the toy. He cant help but feel so dirty, fingering himself while his boyfriend watches and says filthy things to him. He pulls his fingers out and grabs the toy, coating it in lube before getting on his knees and sinking down onto it, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

"God what a sight you are" Will mumbled as he palmed himself through his jeans and threw off his leather jacket. "Such a pretty whore, and all for me"

Will's words just inspire Alex to move faster, thighs shaking as he bounces on the silocon dick. His cock is painfully hard, and Will can't help but admire at how pretty it is.

"Sir...please can i cum" Alex begs, moving quicker and panting.

"Oh no you don't" Will tuts. "You're gonna come on my dick angel" He grabs Alex's waist and flips him so he's straddling Will, and he pulls the toy out and throws it off the bed. Alex immediately gets to work undoing Will's belt and tugging his jeans down, gasping as Will's very hard dick springs up and nearly hits him in the face. He dunks his head down and sucks him into his mouth, moaning around him which sends vibrations up Will's body.

"Christ you are a little cockslut aren't you?" Will breathes, grabbing a handful of Alex's hair and tugging, causing the boy to moan louder and more obscenely. He pushes the boy down further and Alex lets out a muffled wet noise at the back of his throat, gripping onto Will's thighs and gasping for air when Will lets him go.

Will pulls him back up and kisses him, shoving his tounge into the boys mouth and feeling for the lube, coating his dick ready for Alex. He soon gets the hint and leans back, grabbing Will's cock and stroking, before guiding it to his hole and sinking down. They both let out a chorus of moans as Alex starts to lift himself up only to drop himself back down again. Slaps of skin echo around the room, both of them too far gone to think about how disgusting it was.

"Jesus, keeping riding my dick like the whore you are" Alex arches his back and whimpers, fucking himself faster and faster until Will takes over, holding the boys hips and ramming up into him tight heat. Every nerve in Alex's body feels like its on fire, he struggles to keep breathing as he is consumed by the overwhelming pleasure of having his boyfriend's dick nail his prostate each thrust.

"Please sir I need to c-come please" Alex almost yells, pleading with his eyes to convince Will to let him cum.

"Yeah, been such a good boy haven't you? Such a good little slut for me, come on, cum for me baby" Will praises, grabbing Alex's dick and pumping it a few times before Alex is coming with a broken cry.

He lets out a symphony of whines as Will continues to use his hole, the pleasure becoming borderline unbareable. It takes a few more thrusts before Will is burying himself within Alex and coming, biting down hard on Alex's shoulder.

When they are both down from their highs, Will pulls out gently and lies the boy down on his back, grabbing some tissues from Alex's bedside table and cleaning them both up. He throws the tissues away before lying down and playing with Alex's hair and running his hands along his back.

"If I knew you were gonna fuck me like that," Alex mutters "I would have left the dildo out for you to find ages ago"

"You cheeky minkx" Will chuckles, nipping at Alex's sensitive neck. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Shag me to heaven and back everyday I hope" Alex says, hiding his face in the crook of Will's neck and letting out a content sigh.

Yeah, maybe his boyfriend isn't that innocent after all, Will thought, but really, is that a bad thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i wrote another fanfiction lmao.  
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos on my last post, it really inspired me to write more of my trash.  
> Also can you believe this started out as fluff, my mind is horrific.
> 
> Kudos and comments are obvs appreciated x  
> (Also the titles of my last two posts have been from the song 'Blame' by Bastille, which ya'll should definitely listen to if you haven't)


End file.
